Forgive Me Shadow
by I'll Eat Your Cat
Summary: OnixDark yaoi. Contains a lemon, so readers beware! XD Oni is seme, btw.


So this is a yaoi fic that my friend actually wrote, but she asked me to type it up and post it in my account. It is DarkxOni slash, and does contain a lemon.

Well. . . leave reviews for my friend; don't worry, she'll get a chance to read them!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Before he could move, before he could retaliate or scream, he felt two hands snatch him by his lean shoulders and smash him against the tree, driving the breath out of his lungs. A ripple of fear and panic welled inside of him as one of the hands effortlessly pinned both of his wrists above his head, while a set of knees kept him attached to the tree. The other pale, free hand brushed locks of silky raven colored hair from quivering crimson eyes.

"Dark?"

The fear was sapped from Dark's body at the sound of the voice, and his scarlet lips almost parted into a grin, allowing fangs to just show gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hello, Oni," Dark murmured, a shudder of delight passing through him as Oni's body tensed, and the eight foot demon shifted so his knee was between Dark's legs. Even if Dark wanted to attempt to move, he wouldn't benefit anything.

"What are you doing out here?" Oni snarled, slamming Dark against the tree again, producing stars behind the shadow's eyes.

"I was only just getting fresh air-"

"Shut up!" Oni barked, his hand flashing across Dark's face. Blood welled from his nose and lip. "You don't need fresh air! You need to be back at camp, preparing for the battle we face tomorrow!"

Oni's platinum hair shaded half of his iris-less, pupil-less eyes that had narrowed to to slits as he glared at Dark maliciously, a guttural snarl escaping his gritted teeth.

"Oni, it's midnight, and I can't sleep-"

Dark was cut off by another harsh smack to his face, and he spat a mouthful of blood to one side.

"You fucking wuss!" Oni snapped, leaning closer to Dark, his cold breath like winter gust on Dark's neck, rage blazing in his eyes. "You sicken me! You're pitiful! You're a weak shadow. . . an ugly clone! I-I. . .! I hate you!"

Clamping his ruby irises shut, Dark let Oni's words slice through him like the blade of Oni's Double Helix. He didn't know why Oni was so disgusted and spiteful towards him. It had been like that ever since he had become the general of their troop of soldiers for Ikana Canyon. No longer would they train together, congratulating each other when they slit a post clean in half, or shot a target from over a hundred feet away with an arrow. They didn't swap jokes about the other admirals and lieutenants with the other soldiers, or go on missions together to get a profile on the enemy's territory or what kind of monsters dwelled in their base.

They didn't even include each other in their letters to their family, who were as close to each other as Dark and Oni had been once themselves.

They had lost their bond, and when Oni was appointed general, he completely became oblivious to Dark's presence.

And existence.

The only words spoken to him were orders to take the apprentices out training, or go fetch wood for the fire to boil some water for a meal that night. His patience, which wasn't soaring to begin with, completely dissolved like mist during the scorching summer months; and now whenever Dark, his best friend since the two were nine years old, would try to comfort Oni, or get him to reveal and release any pressure or frustration, the only thing Oni would release would be an attack to Dark's face.

Even now Dark's pale flesh was adorned with bruises and scars inflicted from Oni's atrocious outbursts.

Finally, now as Dark's mind was brought back to the rant that Oni was wrapping up, he stood panting, glaring at the shadow beneath his hands.

And Dark, though not usually one to enjoy abuse, found he couldn't push away the strange feeling engulfing his body as Oni's steel body compressed him to the tree; Dark squirmed under Oni's unsettling gaze.

"Look, Oni, I'm sorry I-"

With the sudden movement in front of his face, Dark expected another assault from the general and flinched, but the next action performed by the white haired deity sent tremors down Dark's spine.

Oni mashed his mouth against the opaque haired teenager. He inserted his tongue through Dark's lips, and swirled around the cavern of the other boy's mouth, massaging his cheeks and roof before stroking the tongue.

Oni pulled away, reflecting Dark's shocked expression.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Dark hissed, his voice high pitched and shaky.

"I. . . Just shut up, Dark! I love you, okay!?"

Dark flinched as if Oni _had _struck him once again.

"What?" Dark frowned, staring at Oni.

"You heard me!" retorted Oni, slamming Dark yet again against the tree; this time, the ancient oak gave a tremble.

"But why!?"

"Why do you fucking think!?" Oni growled, his noise almost touching Dark's.

"Well, Goddesses, like I'd know!" Dark cried, the taste of blood and Oni still fresh in his mouth, two flavors that were irresistibly delectable together. "You sit there and ignore me all day, the rest of my life, now that you're general, then turn around and beat the shit outta me, and expect me to fucking read your mind!"

Oni's rage was nothing to compared to Dark's. His lithe body was convulsing tremors racking his supple figure, and hot tears slipped down his cheeks from his gorgeous garnet eyes.

It was the first time since Oni had become general that Dark cried.

Dark felt Oni's finger wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"Goddesses, did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you cry?"

Dark felt some of the pressure relieve itself from his wrists.

"Too damn sexy. . ."

"O-Oni. . .?"

"Tell me Dark. . . will you forgive me?"

"Huh?"

"For the past few months. I never realized how badly I scarred your gorgeous face," Oni murmured, fingering Dark's face gently, stroking a forefinger across his cheek.

"Oni. . . you're my best friend. . . I tried to help you. . ." Dark choked through a sob.

"I'm sorry, Dark. I'm sorry I pushed you away when I needed you most. . . It may not seem the proper time, but I've been meaning to set you aside so I could ask you something. . ."

". . .? What's that-"

Hands enclosed around Dark's waist, pinning him to Oni's chest. Oni snarled in his ear, making Dark shiver, "Will you give yourself to me?"

"A-Are you asking me what I think you are!?"

A set of hands groped Dark's ass, massaging the texture and savoring the firmness in his fingers. Dark's pale cheeks flared.

Oni noticed and purred, "Can I give you some color in other places?"

Dark let out a whimper as Oni's squeezed a bit tightly on his rear, but this only seemed to excite Oni more.

"Y-Yes!" Dark breathed as Oni's grip became like steel.

"Then let's get you ready before I fucking bust. . .Goddesses damn you, sexy beast, hurry up!"

Oni snatched Dark's shirt and yanked it off; they could hear the ripping of stitches as it was tossed aside. Dark's pants were next, mostly torn off of his bare flesh and discarded beside the black shirt. When the boxers came off, Oni chuckled to himself.

"Sexy, sexy, sexy little shadow, aren't you? I wonder why I never noticed. . ."

Oni didn't hesitate to molest Dark's bare body, squeezing the boy's nipples, from which he earned a yelp, and letting his hands roam down, down, down. . . almost to his groin, but then back up.

Oni's touch left fire on Dark's skin, as if tiny little fire ants were trodding on him; he moaned as he felt Oni grasp a very important part of his gender and stroke it tenderly, though giving it a not so gentle pinch.

"H-Hey. . .!" Dark whimpered, his voice breathless. "You can't stand there fully clothed a-and do this to me. . . HAAAAA!!"  
Oni rubbed Dark's member more, grinning in sadistic pleasure as he made Dark moan and beg.

"Ooooni!! Th-this isn't faaaaair!!" Dark wailed as the demi-god's hand, still clutched around his manhood, began to pump the sensitve appendage, earning from Dark tear-filled groans as Oni then began to finger his length.

"Oh, it's not?" growled Oni seductively, shoving Dark to the ground; he began to tear his clothes and armor off in a haste to begin the task he was desperate to perform on Dark.

The black haired shadow reached up to help Oni slide off his pants and boxers, grinning sanguinarily when Oni lowered himself to Dark's mouth.

"Suck it, shadow! Like you mean it!"

Thrusting his length in Dark's mouth, he let out a sever moan when Dark began to suck and nibble on the general's stiffening erection; he played with the appendage as though it might be a sweet treat he wanted to savor. Then, deciding for as for a bit of revenge, Dark let his teeth grind into Oni's dick, laughing though his mouthful as Oni tensed and gave a groan, mingled with pain and pleasure.

Finally, when Oni could take no more of the incessant surging of Dark's lips, tongue, and teeth on his erection, he withdrew from his mouth, panting.

"Now, to set you straight. . .!"

Oni flipped Dark onto his stomach and knees, then stooped himself behind him.

"This is gonna hurt a bit. . ." Oni cautioned, and with saying that, inserted a finger into Dark's anal.

The shadow let out a screech, but tried to clamp his mouth shut, groaning to himself; his heart hammered madly in his chest as Oni jammed a second, then third finger into the opening that was Dark's rear, and finally, after drawing back, thrust in. He earned a genuine, pain-filled scream from Dark, who had not expected the entering object to be so stiff and hard.

Blood seeped from the entrance and onto Oni's hands as he rammed harder into Dark, bucking his hips and grinding into the motion.

Soon, thankfully for Dark, the pain began to recede, and Dark found himself enjoying the surging motion of Oni. He arched his back even farther into each thrust, moaning the Feirce Deity's name, his arms shaking as they gripped the ground.

"M-More! Goddesses, O-Oni, HARDER!!" Dark shrieked, the feeling becoming addicting to him.

"S-See, Dark?!" Oni roared, the red and blue birthmarks on his face, symbolizing war, blinking jet black. " I OWN YOU! And I'll show you. . . how much I MEAN it!"

With the last few thrusts, a thick white fluid exploded from Oni's manhood, and soon enough, a seed followed.

The general withdrew, finally, from Dark's ass, and collapsed next to him, gasping and panting, a demonic grin spread across his face. Dark sighed, content, as he felt Oni's steel-like arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to his bare, finely chiseled chest.

"I really am sorry, Dark. For all of that back then," Oni murmured, not a trace of false implications on his tone. He drew Dark tighter, giving his ass a pinch before turning to kiss him once more, passionately and genuinely.

"Can you forgive me, shadow?" Oni pleaded, running a hand though Dark's night black hair, staring intensly into his scarlet eyes with his own snowy ones.

"I-. . ." Dark nuzzled Oni's neck, giving a dainty whimper.

"I forgive you, Oni."

OWARI!!!!

Well? What did you think of her work?


End file.
